Akhasan
Akhasan was the first large empire in human history lasting 300 years along the Gerphides and Umkarid Rivers, it was a theocarcy that soley depended on the '''Bakuroid, '''a king which was considered an inmortal god. Akhasan was highly agranian and miltaristic History Around 5.300 B.P, the Akhasars a migrant Aryan Tribe had settled in the region around modern day Euphraties and rebelled aganist the local king for unkown reasons. A local cheiften Bakuroid lead the Akhasars to victory exterminating the native residents of the city, Upon his accesion as ruler Bakuroid proclaimed himself immortal father of the world, establishing the earliest monethesitc cult. Bakuroid considered the Akhasars superior to all other humans, it appers he lead a ruthless campaign of aggresion aganist neighbroing cities, enslaving and subjugating the unfoutnate populations. Bakuroid wanted to make sure the Akhasars would remain "pure" of all other races and prohibted his soliders from mingling with any conquered people. He set up the '''Court of the God '''the world's first intellgence agency, designed to make sure that all people of the empire had absolute allegence to Bakuroid. We know so much about Ahkasan because they were one of the first to use Cuniform proberly passed on by preists from defeated cities. The life of Bakuroid and his children are recored in the story "''The might of God" ''which describes Bakuroid as living for 250 years Bakuroid wanted to make sure he would always be considered living even after death and appointed his son as king, retiring early before taking the true effect of old-age, thanks to the work of his intellgence organzation the people were convinced that Bakuroid never died and was living immortality. For over a whooping ten generations Ahkasan prospered out of this cult rule bulding an unprecedented relam, The story of the decline of Ahkasan is somewhat murky and shrouded in history, what we do know is that around 5050 B.P, the Bakuroid was suddenly killed and replaced with another. Historians think this caused a long succesion struggle in which the myth of Bakaranism unravled and with the end of the empire that had been created by it. In 5000 B.P, an alliance of formerly subjugated city states destroyed the city of Bakruian and the Akhasans dispersed. Culture and Technology﻿ Being a very miltaristic civilization, Akhasan developped iron swords that were advanced for the time. Toward the end of the Akhasan civilzation there is evidence of chariot development. There early cuniform was obviously not of their own making, inherited most likly from Scribes in Alum or Hida, the Akhasan Civilzation never really progressed due to it's treatment of gentiles (other peoples) in desperate attempts to segregate themselves from defeated populations. Therefore their civilzation never had lasting legacy on the future of the Gerphides River Valley. And dissapered as an ethnic groups a few hundread years after the fall of their empire. Most historians consdier Akhasan the first large nation state however they are included in the Netholic Era because they are seen as predecessors to the series of more complex socites around the world Category:Empires